breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
White Residence
| Last Appearance = }} The White Residence, located at 308 Negra Arroyo Lane, was the home of the White family including Walter, his wife Skyler, their son Walt Jr. and their infant daughter, Holly. History Walt and Skyler's purchase In the early years of their marriage, Walter and Skyler tour the house. They remark that the house has three bedrooms and a pool in the backyard. Walt, riding a wave of recent business success, comments that the house isn’t big enough, but they end up buying it anyway. Renovation At the beginning of the first season, Skyler and Walt Junior pressure Walt to fix the water heater. They are surprised when Walt installs a new heater instead of fixing the old one, despite not (yet) having much money. While installing the new heater, Walt discovers the house has extensive wood rot around its lower walls and foundations. Believing the house might collapse on itself, Walt's renovations become more elaborate and invasive. He ends up creating a crawl space beneath the house, which he eventually makes accessible through a trapdoor by the heater. Walt uses this space to store most of the money he earns from cooking meth. Later history The neighborhood is hit by the debris from the Wayfarer 515 collision, Walt's house itself is bombarded by debris, including a Pink Teddy Bear that falls into the pool and two bodies which land in the driveway. Later, the house becomes a source of contention between Walt and Skyler – who gets to live there and who doesn’t, and whether it’s safe from anyone who wants to hurt Walt. Walt uses the new crawl space as an entrance when locked out of the house by Skyler. Later still, Skyler uses this same crawl space to hide some additional excess meth cash among clothes in space saver bags. After Skyler learns about Walt's meth cooking, Saul Goodman has the house bugged by Mike Ehrmantraut to monitor her and Walt. Mike drills through the stucco on an outer wall by the pool and plants the bug where it can overhear conversations in the kitchen. Walt later has Mike remove it once the two start working together. Frustrated by Skyler’s refusal to let him inside the house for a family dinner, Walt lobs a pizza on the roof of the garage, where it remains for several days. Skyler briefly attempts suicide in the pool. She is rescued by Walt. Disrepair After Walt's exposure as Heisenberg, the house is abandoned by Skyler and the children, and Walt has already been forced to leave and adopt a new identity. For a while, it appeared that Jesse Pinkman's arson attempt at the house would emerge as the reason for the near-condemned nature of the house seen in the flash-forwards. However, this was not to be how things unfolded. Hank stopped Jesse from burning the house, and although a group of neo-Nazis broke in to threaten Skyler, it is revealed by Ed that this, too, is not really the main reason why Walt's wife and children moved away. Instead, the house remained in good condition until angry vandals started destroying the place after it had been empty for a time. These vandals are unnamed but are presumed to be, at least in part, angry Albuquerque citizens variously enraged at the murder and mayhem that Heisenberg's activities had wrought. Ed describes to Walt that the house became 'a tourist attraction' but this phrase is insufficient because the extent of the destruction denotes an emotional involvement by the vandals — scrawling "Heisenberg" on the walls, smashing mirrors, ripping out appliances and utilities, and even burning some things. Faced with this melee, the City of Albuquerque seized the property and in the flash-forwards and the last scenes of the series, it is shown fenced off, near-condemned, and awaiting auction . Walt does return to the derelict, severely neglected house to retrieve the vial of ricin poison he had stored behind an electrical outlet guard, but that is the final visit by any member of the White family to the house. Within the damaged, decaying hallway, the name "Heisenberg" is spray-painted in yellow across from the fireplace. In the backyard, the pool is now empty, crumbling, and unkempt; it is used by a group of local skateboarders as a small skate-park . Money-storing places Walt and Skyler hid large sums of cash in various parts of the house: *Baby room - taped down inside the vent (the first main spot) *Garage - behind insulation (the second main spot) *Baby room - duffel bag in the closet (temporary; Skyler accidentally finds it) *Master bedroom - with clothing in space saver bags (which break the rack) *Crawl space - with clothing in space saver bags (the latest main spot) *Vacuum cleaner - at some point during the second season, Walt hid the money inside it. Skyler, without knowing about the money's existence, sold the vacuum cleaner in a garage sale. Later, Walter had to break-in the buyers house to retrieve the money. WhiteHouse.png|Entrance to the house WhiteHouseHallway.png|Skyler talking to Walt with the hallway in between them WhiteHouseKitchen.png|Skyler and Marie in the kitchen White Pool.PNG|Backyard pool at day 2x12 - White House Pool.png|Backyard pool at night White Backyard Blood Money.PNG|The backyard pool having been turned into a skateboard hangout BB 509 UC 1206 0005.jpg|Walt gazing at the "Heisenberg" graffiti in his house Appearances Breaking Bad Trivia * Number of the land line at the White residence: **The number of the land line at the White residence is (505) 117-8987. **The phone number was previously shown to be (505) 555-1258 on Skyler's divorce application papers. ** The number of the land line at the White residence shown on the Schrader's phone's caller ID display is (505) 193-0809. * The shot in which Bryan Cranston throws the pizza on the roof of the house was done in one take, with no special effects. Cranston was unable to replicate this accuracy in any subsequent takes. **The scene, which was shot in one take, became an instant fan-favorite and prompted people to try it themselves. However, that interest soon became less innocent as fans took to throwing pizzas on the real-world house itself. **The ongoing vandalism hit a boiling point in 2015, when the show's creator, Vince Gilligan, lashed out at fans attempting to disrupt the everyday life of the elderly couple. According to The AV Club, he said in part, "There is nothing original or cool about throwing pizzas on this lady's roof. It is just not funny." *Albuquerque's NBC station KOB4 reported on October 2017 that a six-foot fence was constructed around the front of the elderly couple's property. The couple, who have lived at the property for over 40 years, described their annoyance with the constant attention given to their property as feeling like they couldn't leave the house without the threat of vandalism. **Numerous YouTube videos can be seen showing the lady yelling at tourists. *Walt and Skyler's bed is from the Broyhill Fontana collection. *The address is 308 Belmont Avenue, Ontario, California 91764 in the Pilot (2005 script), which is a real address References es:Casa de los White Category:Residencies Category:Locations